charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil's Music
The Devil’s Music is the 26th episode of Charmed. Summary Piper's club isn't doing great, so she is looking for a big band to play there and gets the band, Dishwalla. The manager of the band, Jeff Carlton has made a deal with a demon to exchange young souls for money and success. The manager brings back women who say that they would do anything to meet the band. Unfortunately, the Charmed Ones' underage neighbor Jenny says this and gets swallowed by the demon. The only way to vanquish the demon is to throw the potion into its mouth. Phoebe spills the potion on her skirt and Prue uses her power to shove the skirt down the demon's throat, saving Jenny and many others. Plot P3 is open to the public, but is not exactly a jumping joint. Prue tells Phoebe of a Chris Barker who has offered a "loan" to save the club. At a much busier club, Dishwalla is playing. Leo is working his way through the crowd, following the manager, Jeff Carlton, and a young woman. Carlton leads the young woman into a back room, promising that the band will be there any minute -- and then locks her in. She screams as a demon, Masselin, appears and devours her. Carlton wants out of his pact, but the demon refuses. Leo tracks down Carlton and blows dust on him, calling the act "an intervention". Piper is at P3, looking over the books in frustration. Jenny walks in, and then Carlton follows, offering to have Dishwalla play P3. Jenny asks to meet the band, and Carlton says, "Be careful what you wish for." Chris Barker talks to Prue, offering a "loan" that can be paid back any time with no interest; what he seems to want in return is dinner in Paris. Piper tells Prue and Phoebe that she just got Dishwalla to play at P3. Leo arrives confesses to having cast a spell on Carlton in order to draw them to P3. Piper is upset. Leo tells Piper about the demon Masselin, who apparently made a Faustian deal with Carlton--in return for making him a successful manager, Carlton will have to deliver innocent souls to Masselin. As the roadies move the equipment into P3, Darryl grills Carlton about several young women who disappeared at Dishwalla concerts. Carlton claims never to have seen them. Phoebe and Piper consult the Book of Shadows and find Masselin. They find a potion to vanquish him, which will disintegrate him and free the victims trapped inside. Carlton again wants out of his pact. Masselin briefly sets him on fire. Barker meets Prue at her office. She has refused his offer, because Dishwalla will play P3. Barker has instead gone to the bank and offered to buy out the sisters' loan. Piper and Phoebe are mixing the potion when Dan comes to the door. Jenny believes she can go see Dishwalla and Dan wants Piper to talk her out of it. Piper opens the door to leave and finds Leo there. Leo recognizes Dan as a former baseball player. Piper hands Leo off to Phoebe and leaves with Dan. Prue bumps into Darryl in the hall. Darryl is upset and wants to know what Prue is hiding. Prue says she and her sisters know about the missing girls and asks him to trust them. Piper tells Jenny that her club could be closed if Jenny gets in since she is underage. Jenny is upset and sulks off. The sisters meet at P3 just before the concert. Phoebe has the potion concealed in a balloon; she plans to throw it into Masselin's mouth as soon as she gets in. Phoebe goes to Carlton and plays the young ditz. Carlton offers to let Phoebe meet the band and leads her to a back room as Prue and Piper follow. Masselin appears; Phoebe raises a potion and Masselin disappears. Masselin is upset with Carlton, who had not known about the witches. Barker bribes his way into P3 as the concert begins. Darryl comes into the club. Carlton tells two bouncers about the potion in Phoebe's purse. One pulls the balloon out and spills it on Phoebe's skirt. Jenny has sneaked into P3. She finds Carlton and he offers to let her meet the band. Barker announces that he's taking over the club. Phoebe and Darryl both meet Piper and Prue and Phoebe says that Jenny is leaving with Carlton. Piper freezes everyone and the sisters catch up with Jenny and Carlton. Carlton locks Jenny in a back room. where Masselin appears and devours her. Carlton comes back out of a hall and runs into the sisters just as they're heading to the backstage. Prue throws him into a wall, and the sisters demand to know where Masselin is, promising to get him out of his pact if he helps them. Phoebe remembers the potion spill on her pants. The sisters confront Masselin and Prue flings Phoebe's pants into Masselin, destroying him and freeing the missing girls. Masselin's guts splatter Barker, and Prue warns him that if he buys the club, he'll be getting the bad along with the good. Darryl arrives at the same time, and arrests Carlton for kidnapping. The proceeds from the concert are enough to pay off a month's worth of bills. Barker changes his mind about buying P3, saying he can't handle the "gruesome stage effects" of the club's shows. Piper meets Leo at the door. He has used his healing power to take away the victims' memories of Masselin. He asks Piper if she meant it when she told him she loved him. It's hard for both of them, their love being against the rules. Book of Shadows # Masselin Potions # Leo uses a magic powder on Jeff Carlton to make Dishwalla play at p3. # Piper and Phoebe create a potion to vanquish Masselin. Spells :No spells were cast in this episode. Power Usage Notes thumb|300px * In this episode we see that P3 is opened to the public. * Leo meets Dan for the first time in this episode. * Dan is revealed to have been a former second base baseball player for the Seattle Mariners until he blew out his knee sliding home. * This is the first episode to have a Special Musical Guest and also the first in which the musical guest is part of the plot. This would be done again in the Season 5 episode Lucky Charmed with the singer Pat Benatar. * Piper angrily retorts to Leo, "What are we, like, Leo's Witches now?" This is a play on the TV show, Charlie's Angels (1976-1981), also created by Aaron Spelling. * Phoebe doesn't use her power. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * Prue uses her eyes to channel her power in this episode, which she has rarely done since she gained the ability to channel it through her hands in Out of Sight. She also did this in Witch Trial. Music ;By Dishwalla :"Counting Blue Cars" :"Find Your Way Back Home" :"Stay Awake" :"Until I Wake Up" Episode Stills 204a.jpg 204c.jpg 204b.jpg Quotes :(Piper walks in the kitchen.) :Piper: (excited) Guess what I did? Guess what I did? All by myself? :Phoebe: What? :Piper: You ready? :Phoebe: What? :Piper: Get this... Dish...walla... my club... playing there... tonight. :Prue: What? :Piper: I networked. Sent out feelers, sent off press releases and wouldn’t you know it. Dishwalla decided to put P3 on their schedule. How’s about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be. We’re on the map (then, she hugs her sisters) I couldn’t have done it without you, you patient (she kisses Prue) most generous (kisses Phoebe) sisters in the whole wide world. (Doorbells rings.) I’ll get it. (She answers the door.) Leo... this day just keeping getting better. Hi. :Leo: Hi, uh, Piper, we have to talk. :Piper: Yeah...okay, uh... are you free tonight? Better be, ‘cause you’re my date. We have backstage passes, all access, baby, to see Dishwalla at P3. I made it happen. :Leo: Uh, no, actually, I made it happen. :Piper: What? :Leo: Hi. :Piper: Hello! :Leo: Listen, I was hoping that we could uh... talk :Piper: Sure... Leo this is... :Leo: Dan Gordon! :Piper: Wait. You know him? :Leo: What? Are you kidding? He used to play second base for the Mariners. Ha had an all-star season going till he blew out his knee sliding into home. I still think you were safe. :Dan: So do I. :Leo: I’m Leo. :Dan: Nice meeting you. :Piper: No, it’s not. You follow baseball? :Leo: Yeah! :Piper: You have time for baseball, but you don’t have time to tell me about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where? :Dan: Uh, Listen. If you two need to talk or something, I can... :Piper: No, no no. We don’t need to talk. Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around. (Phoebe shows up.) Ahem! Let’s go talk to Jenny. :Dan: It was nice meeting you. :Leo: Yeah, you too. (Dan and Piper leave.) :Prue: Look, we don’t know for sure if the demon is gone, is he is still here, then he’s gonna feed again and Carlton’s the one to feed him. Do you still have the poison pill? :Phoebe: Yes, but I don’t think it’s gonna be enough. :Prue: Phoebe, stop. All right, uh, we need to cover the exits, look for Carlton, if we see him grab anybody, Piper, you freeze the room and we’ll get into positions. :Piper: I wish we could just stuff his head in a toilet and make him cough up the demon. :Phoebe: Oh, honey, still upset with Leo? :Piper: I’m talking about Carlton. :Phoebe: I can’t keep up. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 204 Category:Charmed Category:Season 2